Small but powerful
by Scarath0nia
Summary: For Clary's sixteenth birthday Jace gives her a present- "spending" the night with him. What they did not intend was the small but powerful being growing inside clary after that night. How will Jace react? What will their parents think? How will this, circumstance effect their lives and those of the people they love? (Please review. I hope you like it.)
1. Chapter 1

Last night was the first night I'd 'spent' with Jace if you know what I mean. At first I was so nervous I could hardly think, but later on I literally couldn't think, because of what I felt. I'm on my way to school, un-like a lot of girls my age, I love school. I'm sixteen, I turned sixteen two days ago, last night was my birthday present from Jace. You may be wondering where Jace is at the moment, well, when I say spent with Jace, I mean we 'had' my birthday present and then about two hours I snuck back into my house.

At the moment I step through the school, gates the happiness and fun I had last night is washed off me and is left at the gate like a dog waiting for its owner to return from shopping. I walk up the stairs to my cold metal locker. When I reach my locker, I'm rewarded with the vision of an angel, Jace.

"Hey," He says, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Hi," I say, my voice however is intact.

"I enjoyed last, night and I'd love to give you another birthday present today." He smirks.

"Yes, well, that's not gonna happen." I say, I'm kinda sore.

"Why?"

"Because, unlike you I'm not ready to do it again."

"Wh- ohhhh." Flushing deep red, Jace takes a step back as if he's afraid he's gonna hurt me.

Just as I'm about to ask him what's wrong, Jace's sister, Isabelle, appears at my side. Then, his brother, Alec and finally, my best friend Simon. The day continues, with us having fun and enjoying ourselves, as does the next few months, until I find out something both terrible.

I can't believe this, I mean, I always wanted, but, no, not at sixteen! I can't be, but in my head I know I am. How will, I tell, my mother and Luke? How will I tell Simon, that this has happened and with the boy he hates most in the world? How will, I tell Alec and max that they're going to be uncles so early? How will I tell Isabelle that she's going to be an aunty? The biggest questions I need to ask myself involve Jace. How do I tell him? What will he think? How will he act about it? Will he ask me to abort it? If he does I, I won't do it. I couldn't do that; no one deserves to be aborted.

_**What will, Clary do? How will her life and those she loves change? BTW they're not shadow hunters in this fanfic. Unless anyone thinks that would make for a more interesting story. In which caase let me know. Please review. **_

_**~ Scarath0nia**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm at the doctors; I figured they'd be able to help me come up with a way to tell Jace and everyone else. If I were older, it would be easier, but I'm sixteen.

"Ms Fray, I'm not sure there is any easy way to tell your family about this." She says

"But, there has to be a gentle way to put it, I can't just waltz through the door and say YO- I'M PREGNANT"

"I see what your say, but I don't think I can help very much, perhaps tell the father first and ask him how he thinks you should approach telling your families." She suggests.

I sigh "Ok. Thanks for your time."

With that I jump of the table and walk through the doctor's office back outside. I suppose I should tell Jace now, the sooner the better right?

I walk along the street with my hands shoved deep into my pockets. I could make a portal to the institute but I'm procrastinating and I need to think of a way I can tell Jace without just blurting out "I'm pregnant" I could drop hints and see if he pieces it together, that way I don't actually have to say it. What am I going to do? I know that after I tell Jace -if he doesn't want me to abort it- he'll be making sure I don't do anything that could risk hurting the… baby. NO, that means he won't let me help with demon hunts. I can still help for a while, but he won't let me. Great, just great. I stress about not being able to help in demon hunts for that long I barely notice when I reach the institute doors. Once I'm through the doors I get in the elevator and go up to the level I know Jace will be on- weapons room. My mind goes blank and my heart beat rises about one hundred beats a minute.

"Clary." Jace calls from somewhere in the room.

"Jace, where are you?"

He lands about a foot away from me and I nearly walk into him.

"God, don't do that." I say

"Why? It's fun." He smiles.

_Because if you hand fallen forward you could have killed our kid._ I think to myself.

"Just don't, you nearly scared me to death."

Sweat has matted his shirt to his chest, and my fingers itch to touch him, but I know I can't not until I tell him. I'm about to speak when he leans down to kiss me, but I put my hand on his chest to prevent him from actually kissing me.

"What?" he asks and I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"It's just I need to tell you something, and I can't let myself get distracted."

"You find this distracting" he smirks while gesturing to his body.

I giggle slightly until I'm brought back to my senses by the thought that every second I waste not telling him is another second my child grows.

"Jace, remember my birthday present?" I ask

He takes it the wrong way and goes to kiss me again, "Yes"

"Jace, don't, I want to tell you something and I need you to listen properly and not try to do anything at all except listen."

"Ok"

So, um, since that night- not directly after that night, a couple weeks or so- I've been feeling sick and I've been vomiting. Not to mention the fact that I'm more uncoordinated than usual."

"And?"

"Jace," I sigh "think about it, we had sex, and then I start throwing up, a lot, and constantly feeling nauseous."

His face turns serious and all playfulness leaves his eyes.

"You're not saying that your…Y-you're not…" he gesture to my stomach.

In answer I let my eyes look to the floor and the tears I've been holding in since the day I found out fall.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Y-yes" I sob.

"By the angel; Clary what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I'm not getting an abortion- I couldn't do that."

"I'm glad you can't do that, because I wouldn't want you to."

I start to cry even harder and he opens his arms to me. I gladly fall into them and cling to him, in this moment of desperation.

_**So, they are shadowhunters, one of the reviews I got answered my question, 'should they be shadowunters?'. Please keep reviewing and I hope you liked it. Let me know if you have any ideas as to what should happen next. **_

_**~Scarath0nia**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jace and I sit in each other's arms for a long time while I ball my eyes out. Our silence is broken by Izzy.

"Ewww, god do you have to do that here? Were everyone can see you?"

"Shut up Izzy, it's not for the reason you think." Jace says- a tone of warning.

"What's going on?"

I choose this moment to look up at her, showing my blotchy red cheeks, running nose and puffy bloodshot eyes.

"Jace, we may as well start telling people now." I say

"O-ok, um, how should we tell her?"

"I think just straight forward."

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asks

"I'm pregnant." I say

"WHAT?!"

"I know it's way too early, but you don't need to chew either of us out, especially Clary." Jace says.

"I don't need to chew you out? Are you fucking kidding me Jace? How could you get her pregnant, you colossal ass hat?"

"Iz, it's not my fault. I wasn't stupid enough not to use protection. It isn't a 100% guarantee."

"God, Jace." She whispers.

"Iz, it's both of our faults, we both chose to do it, so…"

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure it was his idea, wasn't it"

It's not a question. After about an hour of Jace and Iz arguing I tell her we are going to tell my mother and Luke. To save time I just make a portal for us. We walk through the portal at the institute and come out in Luke's kitchen.

"Mum? Luke?" I call, my voice wavering.

"Clary?" My mother asks.

"Yeah, it's me… Jace and I have something to tell you."

**Ok. Sorry this chapter is soooo short. I'm not sure how to continue. I mean I know what is gonna happen just not how to write it. I may not update for a week or two while I try to think about how to write it. The next chapter will be when Luke, Jocelyn, Robert, Maryse, Alec, Magnus, Max and Simon find out about the baby. Any suggestions? Please let me know what you think. If I have any spelling mistakes or anything please let me know. Do you think I need to describe things more or in more detail- I feel like I should but I'm not sure, what do you think?**

**~ Scarath0nia**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Yeah, it's me… Jace and I have something to tell you."_

We round the corner to find my mother curled up on the couch with Luke. Great, she's happy today, way to ruin her mood.

"What do you have to tell us?" Luke asks in an almost bored voice.

"Clary's pregnant." Jace blurts out and I want to hit him.

To my surprise Luke and my mum just start laughing.

"What's funny?" I ask warily.

"Starting with a joke." Luke says.

They're not getting it, ok here we go.

"Look, we were stupid, but we know that already so…"

The smile leaves my mother's face "WHAT!?"

"Jace wasn't joking, I am pregnant." My voice crakes even though I'm trying my hardest to keep my voice even.

My mother is off of the couch in a matter of seconds, I forget how many shadowhunter reflexes my mother still possesses. She grabs Jace by the front of the shirt. If it was anyone other than my mother in any other situation he would have pushed the hand away.

"I told you Clary. I said he'd be trouble, just like his father."

"Valentine isn't his father." I spit back.

"He was raised by Valentine."

"That doesn't mean shit." Jace finally speaks "You raised Clary, and unlike you she can see people for who they are and not who their parents are or were."

My mum, Luke and I gasp. Jace rarely says anything like this to my mother, or even Luke.

My mother sighs and let's go of his shirt. "How long have you known?"

"I only found out today." I say

"How far along?"

"I'm not sure, but we ha… it happened on my birthday."

"So a few months then." Luke says his voice even.

"Yeah, I guess." Is all I say.

Luke flops onto the couch. He puts his elbows to his knees and his face in his hands "Who else knows?"

"Only Izzy, she wanted to know why I was crying."

"You were crying?" My mother asks, her tone less aggravated.

"OF course, I'm sixteen, I shouldn't be pregnant. But I will not get an abortion."

"Good, you might be young but I will not have any child of mine killing my grandchild." She says "But as much as it won't change anything, we will be having a talk."

"Ok"

"Clary, maybe we should tell Maryse and Robert." Jace says, putting his arm around my waist.

"Yeah…" I sigh, "Can we talk later mum? We need to tell everyone else."

"Fine."

With that I make another portal back to the institute. Jace leads the way to the library where we often finds Maryse and Robert. They're there like most days.

"Jace, Clary? What are you doing here? Isabelle said you left." Robert says.

"We did, we had to see Clary's mum and Luke."

"Lucian? Alright."

"So what do you need from us?"

"We need you to listen to the whole story without interrupting." Jace says.

I look up into his golden eyes and have a small and fast flash back of the night that brought us here. I stare into his eyes as pain fills me from the place I had wanted him so bad, I see the how much he doesn't like hurting me.

"Clary?" Jace's voice brings me back to the present.

"Yes, you can start."

"So Clary's been vomiting a lot, she constantly feels sick and…. And it's because of my birthday present to her."

I don't see how they'll get the birthday present part of that, but by the look on Roberts face he does.

"I assume you listened to me and went about it the right way." Robert says my face heats up and goes red; he and Jace had a conversation about my 'birthday present."

"What's going on?" Maryse asks

"Clary and Jace are going to be parents." Robert tells her.

"OH."

Then suddenly she wraps her arms around me…. cheerfully.

"I am so happy for you two."

"W-what?" I ask

"You're going to have a baby."

"Yes. And I'm sixteen."

"What does being sixteen have to do with anything?" She says quizzically

"I'm still a kid."

"Mundanes are different, for them it is bad to have children at this age." Jace says flatly.

"Oh."

"Why is it ok for Nephillim?"

"Clary, we don't tend to live long, so having kids early is considered ok; since after your turn nineteen- twenty the chances of you falling pregnant- with all the demon fighting we do- is fairly low." Jace explains quickly.

"What's with all the pregnancy talk goin' on in here?" Alec – walking in with Magnus- asks.

Before Jace or I have a chance to respond Maryse says excitedly "Clary and Jace are going to have a baby."

Alec stops suddenly- Magnus continues walking until he notices Alec has stopped.

"What?" Magnus asks him.

"A kid? You're having a kid?"

"No, we just thought it'd be good for a joke. ESPECIALLY WHEN CLARY'S MUM IS GOING TO KILL US."

Alec looks deep in thought, and then shrugs it off**. (Alecs thoughts will are written below in my notes)**

Magnus turns back to us, with a smile on his face, his cat eyes sparkling- much like the rest of him.

"Congrats"

We sit for a while talking with everyone. When Izzy comes in she asks if everyone knows subtly, when Jace says yes she rushes off to get Max.

Max comes in with one of his manga books he's always reading and his glasses in the hand he's rubbing his eyes with. Jace stands up and walks over to him. Max smiles up at Jace.

"Izzy said you have to tell me some exciting news."

Jace bobs down in front of Max.

"Not just me, Clary does too."

Jace points to my stomach, "Your niece or nephew is in there."

Max drops his manga book and fumbles to catch his glasses.

"What?"

I laugh and come over.

"You're gonna be an Uncle Max."

Jace chuckles at Max's expression "what?"

"That's gross.' Max says.

"How?" Magnus asks

"Well," He turns beet red "you know,-how it got in there."

We all laugh at this, and Max goes even redder, though I go red as well, because he just pointed out how the baby 'got in me'. I'm not looking forward to telling Simon, I'll do it tomorrow.

Okay, so far I like this chapter the most. Sorry about not putting Simons reaction in there, his needs a chapter all of its own. Ok as promised here is what Alec was thinking: "Jace is going to have a child, I can't have my own. Well I can but, Magnus and I would have to adopt. Though I don't really have time for kids. Maybe when I'm older."

Please review and by the way I got a review say I should put Sebastian (Jonathan Morgenstern) in it, I was thinking about doing that. Should I?

~ Scarath0nia


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in my bed early in the morning; I still have a headache from my mother yelling at me last night. I smile remembering Max's reaction to the fact that I'm pregnant. I have to tell Simon today. Just as I think I might not be sick, a wave of nausea over comes me and I dash to the bathroom to vomit. After every ounce of vomit and bile has left my body I stand up, brush my teeth and head back to my bedroom. I stuff on my shirt and jeans, then throw on my hoodie. I collect my phone, keys and wallet, shove on my shoes and walk out of the house making my way to Simon's apartment. I don't know how I will tell him; I suppose in this case I'll just come out with it. I'm glad Simon like Izzy now and not me, if he still liked me than this would be a hell of a lot harder. Before I know it I'm at Simon's door. I knock.

"Hey, Clary." He smiles

"Hi," I say sadly "We need to talk"

By the look on Simons face he's probably thinking _'Crap, the we need to talk speech'_

We walked into the apartment and sit down on his couch. Just as I'm about to tell him, Jordan walks out of his room with Maia. Maia is wearing one of his shirts and he hasn't got one on, so… I get the feeling I know what they were doing before I got here. Despite what I'm going through this disturbs me slightly. They go into the kitchen, not even glancing at us. I know I have to tell him -it's not like a I can hide it from him for long- I just can't get my voice to come out.

"So?" He asks

"So, I have some…news"

"I'd never have guested." He says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, it was hard enough telling everyone else, I don't even know how I'm going to tell you."

"So, whatever you need to tell me, I'm the last to know. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, spit it out."

"You asked for it" I mumble

"I'm pregnant."

His mouth drops open in a comical 'O' if it was under different circumstances I'd find this funny.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant," he just stares at me blankly "You know, with child, preggo, up the duff."

"I fucking know what pregnant is Clary, I'm not an idiot."

"Simon" I sigh.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." He yells at me, spit coming out of his mouth.

"Neither can I." Is all I say- well actually mumble.

"Just tell me it's not Jace's"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I hate the guy and I could almost handle you being pregnant at sixteen, but your kid being his- I couldn't handle that."

"Well you're going to have to, because the baby is Jace's"

"That _thing_ isn't a baby."

I flinch, Simon –my best friend- just called my baby a thing.

"Well what the fuck is it?" I ask throwing my hands in the air, with all this shouting I wouldn't be surprised if Maia and Jordan are in here.

"It's, it's. I don't know. It's not human."

"My child is one of the nephilim. Like our family."

"_Our_ family?"

"Yes as in, my family, Jace's family."

"Clary, he is not your family." Simon yells, his incisors unsheathing themselves.

"He is, he's the father of my child."

"CLARY! FUCKIN' HELL- JUST…" He has his hand clenched into a fist and is holding it above his head like he's trying not to punch something.

The next thing I know he has his shoes and jacket on has his keys, phone and wallet in hand and is walking out the door.

As he's leaving he slams the door shut and Maia and Jordan choose this moment to come into the living room.

"Clary, what's wrong with him?" Maia asks her hand on my shoulder.

I sigh exasperated and flop down onto the couch, Simon and I had lurched off of when I'd told him I was pregnant.

"I told him I'm pregnant." I say

"What?" Jordan asks

Shit. I forgot I needed to tell them too.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow. That's… ah… interesting" Maia says.

I laugh bitterly. "Yeah"

Jace won't leave me alone now he knows I'm pregnant, already he is over protective.

"Why do you have to follow me everywhere?" I ask

"Because, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, and you're sad, because of Simon."

"Oh, I thought it was the only because I'm pregnant."

"That is part of the reason, so you were half right."

I laugh; as Jace bends down to press his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"Jace I have to go home, my mum said no later than ten and it's eleven."

"Ah, that bitch got the stick out of her ass yet?"

"No" I giggle.

We leave the institute without saying a word to anyone – Jace leaves a note for Maryse and Robert.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Jace asks.

I pull up short, "What?"

"Well I just thought that once… you start to show … people will be bagging you and calling you shit, we won't really have time to think about a name properly."

"Oh"

"I don't know."

On the walk to my house we continue to talk about what we could name our baby. We come up with a list of boy and girl names. By the time I get home it's midnight; Jace walks me to the door and gives me a kiss. As he's leaving I reach out for his arm and ask if he'll be ok walking home by himself.

"I'll be fine- I'm not the one carrying another life inside of me."

With that he walks off. I walk through my front door and up the stairs in daze. The moment I open my bedroom door I can sense something wrong. I see a slumped figure leaning on my bed.

"Simon?"

He looks up and even in the dull grey light of the moon I can see blood pouring from his nose.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Clary, its Se-"

"Well little sister I see you've been a bad girl, you friend here was muttering about you and Jace expecting a child. I would love to experiment with that."

**Ok, first things first, I need suggestions on what Clary and Jace are going to call their kid, and what gender. I hope you liked this chapter. Do you guys want me to write what happened between Simon and (If you haven't worked it out) Sebastian – as in how they wound up in Clary's room? SO what do you think? Any suggestions? **

**~ Scarth0nia**


	6. Chapter 6

Simon practically sprinted downstairs and out of the apartment building. God, he was so angry! He was so annoyed at Clary for everything. Secretly he knew that part of the reason he was so angry was because _he _wanted to be the father of her child. A small part of him felt sorry for yelling at Clary though. She had seemed so upset. But then Simon thought of the rest of the conversation and anger flooded back in, diminishing all other feelings. He stalked down the street and rounded a corner, walking down a few more streets and turning left and right and left again he soon found himself in an alleyway. Simon swallowed anxiously, from all the comics he read and movies he watched he knew that being cornered in an alley by thugs late at night, was common and frankly, not fun. Especially when you didn't have Spiderman to save you.

Simon walked slowly through, purposefully ignoring the claustrophobia that threatened to overwhelm him whenever he looked toward the narrow walls that seemed to squeeze in on him. He picked up his pace, walking faster and faster until he was jogging. To his relief he was soon 10 meters away from the exit. Turning to full sprint now, Simon broke out of the mouth of the alleyway and into fresh, open air. He sighed in relief and was about to take another step when he saw a shift in the shadows. Out of his peripheral vision, Simon saw a figure straighten, and he turned just in time to see a fist fly into his face. Simon staggered, confused. Stars of different colours burst into his vision and saw a flash of white, blonde hair. Before falling unconscious, Simon heard a cackling laugh that could only be Sebastian's.

When Simon woke, his head was thumping where- who he assumed was Sebastian- had hit him.

"Look who's awake." Sebastian's voice came from somewhere in the room.

"What do you want?" Simon meant for it to sound harsh and threatening, instead it came out hoarse and dry.

"Clary and her Bastard… who happens to be nephew." Sebastian laughed "you're my key to her, she'll give up her bastard if it means saving you."

"She won't, she already loves it… And… Jace wouldn't let her."

"Oh, interesting, so it's Wayland's Bastard."

"You won't be able to do anything to her or the kid!"

"Look around fool, we're in her bedroom, she'll give it up for you."

"No, she-"Before Simon could finish his sentence Sebastian kicked him in the face, leaving two long cut across his nose and cheek.

As Simon cupped his face- trying to prevent any more blood loss- he heard the door open and close, then- what seemed to be- loud footsteps up the stairs. Before he knew it, Clary walked into the room.

"Simon?"

"Clary, its Se-"

"Well, little sister, I see you've been a bad girl, you friend here was muttering about you and Jace expecting a child. I would love to experiment with that."

**Hi. The first two paragraphs are written by my friend- (Nephiliim) because I had trouble with it. I've had a look at the past reviews, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and helped with suggestions on the baby gender and name. Someone suggested twins, what do you think, I'm not so sure, but I think that'd be the easiest way to please everybody. So can I have some more name suggestions and I'll ask my friend (Nephiliim) to help me narrow it down, hopefully by the next chapter I'll have a list and you guys can vote! Let me know what you think and If you like how my friend wrote, look her up- she has written a fanfic for The Mortal Instruments. **

**Oh and I'm sure you noticed this chapter is not in the first person, that is simply because it was easier to write in the third person.**

**~Scarath0nia**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Well, little sister I see you've been a bad girl, your friend here was muttering about you and Jace expecting a child. I would love to experiment with that."_

"Sebastian?"

"Obviously." He says taking a step towards me.

I back away from him, my instinct is to run, to save my child, but I can't just leave Simon there. I guess I could run and hope Sebastian follows me, but I would have to say something to aggravate him, he knows that all he would need to do is hurt Simon- more, and I would come back.

"You can't have my baby, you can't experiment on my baby." I spit.

His usually casual mask, cracks and I can see he's angry he takes a large step towards me and I run, down the stairs two at a time. I can hear Sebastian coming after me. I rush to my left into the lounge room, crashing over furniture as I go. I go through the louge into the kitchen and grab a knife. I hope if I cut the runes on Sebastian they won't be able to help him, with speed or anything like that. I wait by the bench for Sebastia to come into view, fortunatley it dosen't take him long. He sees the knife in my hand, and laughs.

"You think a knife is going to stop me? You'll have to do better than that." He jumps at me.

I put my arms up in defence with the point of the knife towards Sebastian. As he pushes me away from me, I lunge at him with my knife aimed at the strength rune on his arm. The blade of the knife pierces his skin, causing black blood to pour from the slash in the strength rune on his arm. I keep at him, like this, cutting, the soundless rune, the fireproof rune, the deflect rune, the stamina rune and almost all others on him. The moment Sebastian falls to the floor, I reach for the frying pan. I smack him over the head with the frying pan a few times. Then I run back up the stairs to my room, I grab Simon and my phone.

"Simon, Simon! Wake up, we need to go, Sebastian is downstairs." I say shaking him vigerously.

"Hhhmmm? Clary?" Simon mumbles.

"Come on, get up, we have to go Sebastian is downstairs, but I don't know how long he will be out. We'll have to go out the window."

"O-ok"

I wrap my arm around him while we walk to the window.

"Simon, you go first."

He looks like he's about to argue, but he doesn't ; instead he climbs out the window and down the trellace. I follow suit, and once I'm on the ground we rush of in the direction of the institute.

"I have to call Jace, tell him we're coming and not to worry because your fine, I'm fine and the baby's fine."

"Do you really think I'm fine? look at me Clary." He gestures to himself.

"Ok, your not fine but you are alive."

"Good point."

When we reach the institue, Jace, Isabelle and Alec are there waiting for us. Maryse and Robert are out with my mother and Luke. Jace is the first one to me, he engulfs me in a huge. Then Jace moves back still holding onto me- to check for anything that may be wrong with me; apparently he finds nothing because he cups my face with his hands and kisses me lightly. As if he is suddenly remembering, Jace gets down on one knee, and kisses my abdomen- our baby.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk? Please?"

"Uh, sure." He turns to the others "Guys, I'm going to go talk with Clary, we'll be back."

So Jace and I walk to his room, hand in hand in silence. I don't want to talk much about tonight. When we get to his room I sit on his bed.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" Jace asks.

"Sebastian... He wants the baby." I say barely audible.

"WHAT?!"

"He said he knew I was pregnant and that he... wanted to...experiment, with the baby."

"NO! Did he do anything to you, or the baby?"

"No... at least not yet."

"Yet? So you think he'll get the chance?"

"Well, you can't be with me every second of the day."

"No, I can't, but we have, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, your mother, Luke, Robert, Maryse..."

"And Maia and Jordan."

"Yeah." He says

"Ok, but I don't want everyone thinking that I want body gaurds for me. It's for the baby."

"Sure."

"Jace, can I stay here the night, my mother and Luke aren't home- well you know that- I don't want to go back and the institute should be safe for all of us."

"Of course, are you crazy? Why wouldn't it be ok?"

"I don't know, I just felt better asking."

"Ok, any thing else?"

I think for a second "Yeah, I want to go to a doctor, about the baby, you know to get ultra sounds regularly and stuff."

"We could ask Magnus to- for all intensive purposes- be the doctor." Jace suggests

"NO. A real doctor, a mundane doctor."

He sighs "Ok."

The next day, I wake with Jaces arms around me, one used as my pillow and the other drapped across my stomach. We had made an appointment for an ultra sound last night; we need to be there in around twenty minutes.

"Jace, come on we've got to get ready for the appointment."

"Ohhhhh, ok" He groans, while streaching.

We get ready, eat breakfast and say goodbye to everyone in less than ten minutes. Jace said we're going to catch a taxi. We wait on the side walk of the institute for the taxi.

"I doubt it but, if the doctor can tell what gender the baby is, we won't have a name for a girl or a boy. We have ten minutes - and we have to wait for the cab- to think of some, both girl and boy."

He chuckles softly "Ok. So...?"

"Well," I start "I obviously have a... decent list of girls names."

"Yeah?"

I begin my list "Rose, Renn, Alexandra, Maxine, Taya and Anna - Or we could have one of these names as the first name and another as a second name-"

"Okay, then. Uhhh, I don't have just girl or just boy names, I've got a mix: Anthony, Kyle, Alex- or Alexander- Imogen, Sophia, Celine"

"Kyle? As in Jordan Kyle?" I ask.

"No, I just like the name Kyle."

"Ok, but no Anthony, I do like the name Matthew though."

"Alright, no Anthony, and yeah I like Matthew. We have plenty of time to think about it- your not even showing yet." He laughs.

After a while of more baby name talking , the taxi arrives and we wait in the cab in silence untill we got to the doctors. We sit in the waiting room for; less than a minute, when the doctor calls my name.

"Clarissa Fray"

"Alright, time to see how our baby's going" Jace smiles down at me warmly.

I'm so nervous, what if theres something wrong with the baby? What if theres nothing wrong and Sebastian kidnapps the baby? What if Sebastian just kills the baby? No he won't, he wants to experiment on the baby. I can take comfort in the fact that even though I have to worry about my baby being taken from me, at least Sebastian wouldn't kill the baby. Before I know it I'm lying down on the wierd bed with my shirt up under my chest and the ultra sound gel on my stomach. Jace grabs my hand and we watch the screen come alive, with images of our baby. I wish we could tell what gender the baby is, as far as I can tell we can't tell what gender the baby is. As if reading my mind Jace asks a question.

"Can you tell what gender the baby is?"

"Well usually no, but your baby, has - oddly- developed in that area, so we can see, what gender the baby is. Do you want to know?" He asks in a high-hard voice.

Jace and I look at each other and at once we say : "Yes."

"Well, from the looks of things it's a boy. But don't take it 100% , because the baby is over developed it may not be a boy; as I said from the looks of things it's a boy."

We are having a son! Jace and I are having a baby boy!

**Sorry I took so long to post these last two chapters. I found the key to my writers clock lock! So what did you think? I don't really know why I chose for them to have a son, I just did. So out of the names I put in this chapter (Boys only (obviously)) which one do you think should be baby Herondale's name? Oh, also HAPPY NEW YEAR!(If your in Australia, America or anywhere else where it's the new year) So if anyone has any suggestions let me know! **

**~Scarath0nia**


End file.
